


Papa Rossi

by Evilchuckle



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckle/pseuds/Evilchuckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Rossi gets pregnant- it really wasn't part of  the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa Rossi

‘This is all your fault, get here now.’ The text was received at close to midnight on a Friday. It shocked Spencer as he and David had agreed not to see each other that weekend, they needed some time spent apart. Spencer was planning to get some time in on Civ 5, he only had 100 of the possible 227 Steam achievements for the game. Rossi was going to go hunting.

Intrigued at the summons Spencer was grabbing his coat when his phone vibrated ‘This is urgent so you better not walk you bastard’, sighing Spencer also picked up his car keys. It appeared that this was a serious problem.

Over the course of their two year on again off again relationship both Spencer and David had made mistakes. So Spencer knew when a situation called for being cheeky, loving, horny, rebellious, or apologetic. As he didn’t yet have any information Spencer wasn’t sure how to approach other than to listen.

Both Spencer and David had an interesting past in their love live, Spencer’s consisted of serial polygamy and casual sex, while David’s serial monogamy and casual sex. So it had been hard at first, the sex was fantastic, but the lack of communication and their know it all attitudes didn’t help. They were both set in their ways so to learn to compromise had been difficult.

-

When he arrived Spencer parked behind David’s car and let himself into the house with his key. He was met with a flying stick, which meant as a trained FBI agent, he dodged, rolling forwards and drawing out his gun. David was standing there with a raised eyebrow, unwilling to admit he approved of the overreaction. He stalked away into the lounge leaving Spencer to inspect what he was assaulted with.

A positive pregnancy test. “David what the hell? You never told me you were an Adam.”

An Adam, a man capable of bearing and birthing children. The term came from the second creation account in Genesis, where Eve was created from Adam’s rib. Spencer didn’t like the term, too many negative connotations but it was the least derogatory term there was. While the law may favour Adams over women, and while most people had an inherent respect for Adams, the fear of homosexuality was such that culturally there was a problem with Adams. It was so ingrained that most people were unaware of it.

David sighed. Young men got tested in their late teens early twenties, the test hadn’t been around when David that was that age, and when it came available he just never got round to taking it. He just never had the time or the reason to.

Your Adam status wasn’t something that you shared, unless you were in a serious relationship. Legally a workplace was not allowed to ask, but if they found out they would often fire you, paternity leave was eight months long with sixteen months pay. Expensive, however the recent spat of tribunals that granted Adam their jobs back and twenty-four months pay, with the time fired paid as well meant that employees were just having to deal with it. The law protected the Adams.

Spencer was himself an Adam, he had found out at seventeen when he became pregnant, he had aborted and served six months in a juvenile correctional facility. While the law protected Adams it was also harsher, Adams were a gift from God- and despite the international law court’s disapproval abortions for Adams were illegal. 

That experience had shaped the profiler Spencer was today, it was seeing and befriending ‘criminals’ that made him want to help them. It also shaped the future of his relationships. Luckily for Spencer due to mix of workplaces not allowed to know Adam status and being a minor at the time, the FBI were unaware of what happened.

Spencer sharing this information with David was his way of saying ‘I trust you, I love you’, and David appreciated that. But at the moment he was far too freaked out to realise that David not sharing his own Adam status would seem like a betrayal or a trivialising of Spencer’s experience.

“Oh for fuck’s sake Spencer.” David growled, he was pissed. When they had stopped using condoms they had discussed children, neither of them liked the idea of having children. Work, age, lifestyle and other concerns meant that for them it wasn’t an appealing prospect. So Spencer had taken the pill- which unlike the pill for women only had to be taken once and lasted for five years, it was also free.

David sat down suddenly, as if all his rage had been sucked out and it was the only thing keeping him standing. “I’m scared Spencer, I really want a whiskey but I’m not drinking one because I don’t want to harm him or her. I’m scared because I’m growing attached. I’m scared because I’m imagining their life but I never get to see them get married or I never get to met our grandkids.

“Women complain because we don’t get periods or go through the menopause, but they’re lucky, it stops them from being too old to enjoy their child’s life.

“I’m scared because now that it’s here before me I think I might want this kid but that you won’t. I’m also scared because you would never abandon either of us and I don’t want to tie you into a life you don’t want.”

“David it’s late, we’re tired and stressed, we can’t make a decision without thinking and talking about it.”

Knowing that Spencer was right they headed upstairs. Deciding to let a shower knead out the stress knots forming in his muscles David stood under the cascade of water, thinking. He thought about how he never knew he wanted children, and how he was kind of already in love with the bundle of cells inside him, leeching off him. He so deeply in thought that he jumped when he felt Spencer run his hands down his back.

He began to trail little kisses following his hands, until he was down at David’s arse, grabbing hold of hips Spencer turned him around, and with that grin- the lecherous one that let David know that Spencer loved to suck cock, he took him in slowly. 

David lent against the shower wall, enjoying the warm sensation of Spencer’s mouth and also the building anticipation of seeing Spencer fucking himself on his fingers. Knowing David’s cues Spencer was able to pull away before he pushed him over that edge.

“Bed now” David demanded, ready to pound into Spencer, but once they got there he decided he want to draw it out, make it last. He ran his hand up and down Spencer’s legs, God he loved those legs, so long and smooth. He liked to run his hands up, circling the thighs to come so close and yet not quite touching the pensis, by the end of it Spencer would be panting, his cock throbbing and his whole body demanding more.

But they were both too desperate for too much teasing. Lubing himself up David gently pushed into Spencer. Waiting for the keening sound Spencer made when he wanted David to really thrust into him, to pound into him, it was a punishing pace for both of them but they liked it. This time however, Spencer did all the work, moving his hips and fucking himself. David enjoyed it, watching Spencer do this to himself and yet feeling it all.

Miraculously they came together. Not unheard of for them but still very noteworthy. They snuggled together falling asleep, leaving the mess to be another thing to be sorted out in the morning.

-

The first thing David did in the morning was phone Erin. The second was get dressed. He took his keys and his wallet but left his phone. He should have left a note but he wasn’t sure words could do what he was feeling justice. He knew the team would think he was just doing a Gideon and would think Spencer was taking it hard because of that. But that didn’t matter. He wanted this kid but he didn’t want to ruin Spencer’s life.

-

 

He was seven months pregnant and he had taken to talking to his baby girl. She was going to be spoiled rotten and no doubt gorgeous to boot. He was sitting on his couch just staring down, marvelling at how round it was, “we’re not changing the channel, I like sports- and with all the kicking you do then you should too.” she kicked again, “brat.”

“Well she just takes after her Daddy doesn’t she.”

David almost got whiplash from how fast his head turned. Spencer leaning against the door frame, he look calm yet scared, confident and yet angry. It had been four months since David had ran away, he wasn’t sure if he should be surprised that Spencer looked for him or that he found him this quickly.

He crossed the room and joined David on the couch, he put one hand on the back of David’s head and the other on his extended stomach, “bastard,” he kissed him, “you absolute and utter bastard.” Then Spencer kissed him again.


End file.
